Forgotten Signs
by Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan
Summary: Love is possibly the hardest thing in the world. Especially when it's so difficult to understand the signs.


**I'm back with a new story! According to the poll on my profile, you authors voted for Forgotten Signs to be written first. I'm okay with that. Truthfully, I was crossing my fingers that you'd choose that one. **

**Title: Forgotten Signs**

**Genre: Mystery/Romance/Suspense**

**Fandom: AATC**

**Pairing: Alvin and Brittany/Alvin and OC/Brittany and OC**

**Length: 20-30 chapters **

**I'm putting a lot of effort into this story so please Read and Review (R&R)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

It was a crisp, chilly afternoon in the big city of Los Angeles. The autumn leaves were falling off of the shedding trees across the state of California, making a highway of red, orange and yellow. Balmy temperatures of 22°, clouds casting light shadows onto the rooves of homes. Most people would be enjoying this beautiful weather before nighttime but it was an entirely different case with Brittany Miller.

The 15 year old Chipette was laying on her stomach on her freshly made bed, reading Entertainment Weekly. Magazines and chocolate bar wrappers were strewn across the bedsheets. Loud party music was blasting through the speakers of her CD player.

No, she wasn't having a real party. The loud music, candy and extensive reading material were just for distraction. Her head had been flooded with many time-consuming thoughts lately and she needed to recharge. It just so happened that most of her recent ponderings had been over classes, her music career and boys.

Classes at school had lately began to progress. It was the second month of school and everyone was settling into their routines. Summer had been a hard three months for the Millers. They'd embarked on a North American tour for their new album and only got a few days to prepare for school back home. It had been difficult to get into the school routine.

Now that they were in 10th grade, they were no longer scared high school students. They were sophomores that had somewhat of an idea what the experience was like.

Brittany had tried out for cheer squad and student council. Of course, she was running for president. Easily, her skill earned her the honorary place of cheer captain for squad. After all, she'd served middle school squad in that same position of power. Jeanette had assisted her greatly with creating campaign posters and writing out her speech. Of course, Brittany had all the ideas. She wasn't good at putting her thoughts into words. That was more of Jeanette's talent.

The teachers were fairly acceptable, but not wonderful and not horrid. Excepting the gym teacher, Coach Clein. He always pushed them too hard and would keep his voice loud enough to burst someone's eardrums.

Her career was moving along smoothly. There were pros and cons to being a worldwide sensation in the pop/rock industry. Getting attention and money and sold-out concerts and meeting fans were definitely good points. But all the stress of signing autographs with insane fans and having to deal with a very professional manager was bad enough adding onto vigorous schedules.

Many Alvin and the Chipmunks fans were heartbroken when the media released news that the Chipettes would be doing the summer tour without the Chipmunks. That was because Alvin Seville had been doing horrible in school for third term and he took a month of summer school.

That brought her to start thinking about boys.

Alvin Seville. The teen heartthrob. Oh, yes, he had that effect on her. How could he not? He was extremely attractive and one of the most talented musicians of their generation. She'd known this boy for a long time.

Their first encounter was at a grocery store, before either of them or their siblings became famous. At this time, they were merely 5 years old. Miss Miller was getting ready for Thanksgiving and decided to take the Chipettes with her to buy some necessary food. The exact memory took over as Brittany flipped to the next page of her magazine. They'd been picking out the perfect turkey when a male chipmunk bumped into her. He'd introduced himself as Alvin A. Seville. And, like always, when meeting people, Brittany had introduced herself as Britt Miller. Their guardians conversed then agreed to let the Chipmunks and Chipettes have a playdate.

Now, after 10 years, Brittany began realizing her not-so-obvious feelings. But there was another boy, too. And he was much more sensible.

She was stuck with the decision of choosing one.

* * *

**Okay, I know the first chapter wasn't all that informative but it did set up the plot and that's what's important, right? I normally include dialogue but for this chapter, I didn't really need any. My writing has improved by a lot. You can tell. **

**I really want to be one of the most read and reviewed authors again. So, can you guys R&R? I know everyone asks but it works wonders for an author's self esteem. And it helps with writer's block. I read and review everything I read on here. You should too! People really appreciate it and I'm sure you do, too. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter! Remember, give every author a chance.**

**RGBF **


End file.
